hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
C-Doll
C-Doll is a mass-produced machine presumably created by Cole. It is a tenacious creature, and is able to change forms depending on the damage it has taken. Many of C-Doll's attacks have the side affect of hurting itself, and even once destroyed usually explodes. However, from the debris C-Doll can pick up enough to replace is body to it's next form. C-Doll is a fairly humanoid robot. It has two arms and two legs. The neck extends up to the head, which is domed shaped. The head has two eyes and a mouth. On the top of the head is a smaller dome with small fibers on it. Editor's Note: C-Doll's Design is based off of the Hoodoo Dolls from the game Startropics. =M-Doll= M-Doll is the second form of C-Doll. It retains the basic forms of attacks, but adds a few electric-based as well, and also explodes when destroyed. Again, enough debris usually forms his next form. M-Doll looks like C-Doll, but damaged. Both the right arm and left leg are heavily damaged, and he holds a crutch in the left hand to make up for it. He also has a patch over his right eye. He has very few fibers remaining on the upper part of his head. =X-Doll= X-Doll is the third form of C-Doll, after M-Doll. Going this far, X-Doll looks pretty ragged. The legs and arms are in casts, and the left arm is in a sling. His neck is also in a cast, supported by a brace that runs down his spine and past the top of his head. His mouth seems to secrete a fuel-like substance, which is flammable. Both eyes are covered in eye patches, and as such X-Doll prefers attacks that hit an area rather than targets. Half of the top of his head is missing, exposing an assumed electrical brain. Once he has taken enough damage, X-Doll follows the tradition and explodes into his next form. =Z-Doll= Z-Doll is C-Doll's final form. It is also fairly pathetic looking. The main body is circular, and, while it has arms and legs, they are presumed to be weak. The upper arms and legs are nothing more than exposed wiring and the rest is a solid piece of metal, excluding the ankle and wrist joints. It is unknown how he moves, because his body should not be able to be supported by this. Z-Doll's Head is also mainly destroyed. The only part that remains is the area around his right eye. That eye seems to be much dimmer than the left, which sticks out of the ruins of his face with wires hanging out. His electronic brain is kept in by a single steel band. As weak as Z-Doll is, its final attack, which like the others always occurs, has the potential to destroy cities. As such, it is widely viewed as a serious danger. Z-Doll as a Final Boss In War of the Worlds IV: Toy Time, Z-Doll is the Final Boss, and sports a completely different look. The basic head image is the same, except for the spiked mouth at the bottom. However, he is much larger than normal. Additionally, his body is not as beat up (except for the head). He has spider legs, and two arms; the left is pointed and has three spines at the tip, while the right has a 3-fingered much more mechanical hand. See Z-Doll Tactics (Final Boss) Category:Nyntindois Characters Category:Final Bosses